A princess named Inuyasha
by LunaGirl2001
Summary: [inspired by white chicks] Inuyasha is the son of the demon lord of the western lands, Inutaishou. and because he is a halfdemon, he's not allowed to leave the palace, but when he get sick of choices being made for him, he resorts to something drastic for
1. I'll take any role to choose myownfuture

A princess named Inuyasha

by: Lunagirl2001

chapter 1: I'll take any role to choose my own future

"MARRIAGE!"

The yell was so loud that a mile away people could still hear it clearly.

"Inuyasha's at it again." said a servant.

"Yeah, like he ever stops." agreed another.

The castle did not belong to a king, emperor, or even a wealthy mayor, it belonged to Inutaishou, the demon lord who ruled the western lands. He lived with his wife, his elder son Sesshoumaru, and his younger son, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the son of Inutaishou's second and current wife-a human. Making him a hanyou.

The entire castle grounds was silent for a second-when the 15-year-old hanyou shouted again.

"What do you mean You've chosen me a wife?"

A calm voice followed the yell.

"Inuyasha...CALM DOWN!"

Well kind of calm.

"Quit changing the subject!" Inuyasha snapped.

Inutaishou groaned inwardly.

"Since when was I bethrothed!"

"Since you were six."

Inutaishou's patience was growing thin. He knew why Inuyasha was acting like this. Because he was a hanyou, for his safety they had kept him within the palace grounds and his lonliness was covered by a bad attitude.

"And in ten years you never found the chance to tell me!"

Inutaishou sighed. "I did. It's not my fault you were too preoccupied with catching frogs to pay attention!"

"You could've tried harder! And besides, I don't catch frogs anymore!"

The door to The young hanyou's room slammed open, but only Inutaishou bothered looking. Inuyasha already knew who it was.

"Inuyasha..." a cold growl said from the doorway.

"See? Perfect example. do you see frogs? nope. slugs."

Standing in the door way was the child of Inutaishou's first wife, full-demon Sesshoumaru. He was completely covered in slugs.

"Inuyasha..." The furious brother said again, "You are sixteen years old and you insist on acting like a child."

"It's your own damn fault for not getting up when there's light!"

"Rigging my alram clock to drop molluscs on me is not-"

"You woke up didn't ya?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red. Inuyasha grinned and snapped his knuckles. Inutaishou wondered what he was thinking to let himself have children.

"Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru. both of you stop right now."

"Mmph." both brothers say.

Inutaishou removed his hands from both of their mouths.

"now back to the matter. Inuyasha, you are going to marry lady Kikyo at the end of the month."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, smirking. "THat's a relief. At least we can get rid of him."

Inuyasha glowered. "I told you. I'm not getting married. You have to tell her no."

"Inuyasha, it's too late to change anythi-"

The long-haired teenager wasn't backing down so easiliy. "But at least you could let me choose my own wife! How do I know that this 'Kikyo' isn't really a cleverly disguised 92-year-old senile woman-or that she's even a woman at all!"

"Inuyasha, you're being rediculious." Inutaishou said getting annoyed, "when you were born, it was dicided that your bride would be chosen for you. Hanyou are hard to find matches for and-"

"Ohhhhhhh! That makes it alllll better! My blood's the reason for everything!" Inuyasha put on a big sarcastic smile. "Thanks a lot father! Now I understand completely!"

"Your mother and I were only looking out for what would be best for-"

"Is it too much to ask for me to choose something for mysellf!"

"As a matter of a fact it is!" Inutaishou said finally losing his cool, "You are going to marry Kikyo and unless you can figure out a way to dissapear off the face of the earth, there's nothing you can do to change it!" He turned around and slammed the door shut.

"If only I could be so lucky."

A few minites later there was a knock at the door.

"What?"

A laugh came out from the other side. "Inuyasha, lost your temper again did you?"

Inuyasha growled. "Miroku... what do you want?"

The 18-year-old monk laughed as he came in. "Now, Inuyasha, is it really a shock after so long?"

"You've been sent to use your sutras to seal me in this room... again."

A big smile spread across the monk's face. "Come now, Inuyasha it's not that bad."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha said unbelivingly, "So it's of my good fortune that evertime I get mad you come in here, read your stupid comic books for an hour, and then leave after putting your little scraps of paper locking me in this room for a month. boy, am I lucky!"

"Inuyasha! I'm shocked!" Miroku said pulling a book out of one of his robe's sleeves." These are mangas, not comic books. and they are not stupid in the tinest amount."

"I stand correceted."

"Now Inuyasha, what was the cause of your explosion this time?"

"You make it sound like I have a bad temper!"

"Tell me already."

After an annoyed sigh, Inuyasha spoke. "I just found out that I've been chosen to have an arranged marrage."

"really..."

"Why couldn't Sesshoumaru get some arranged marrage! Why did it have to be me?"

"Mabye it's the fact he's already engaged."

"But my marrage was set before I even thought about getting married!"

"So that makes your entire life until five minites ago."

"You get what I mean! I've gotta get out of here!"

"mn."

"Feh! I bet if I left this place I'd be just fine holding my own-and I wouldn't have to worry about marrying somone I din't even know!"

"uh-huh..."

"And I just see it, this Kikyo is really some evil muck-monster from hades! What could he ahve been thinking!"

"mmhmm..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Are you even listening?"

Miroku didn't look up from his manga. "hmm..."

"Soooo... I heard that you're madly in love with my brother."

"Of course."

Miroku soon found his head had a introduction to Inuyasha's fist.

"You said for me to tell you! The least you could do is listen!"

"I can't help it Inuyasha! This one's really good! Better than your sob stories at least..." Miroku added under his breath.

Inuyasha snatched the book out of Miroku's hands. "W Juliet? What're you doing reading a shojo anyway?"

"It's a good story."

"You mean girly."

"I mean good!" Miroku shouted taking back his manga, "It's about this guy who wants to be an actor, but his dad wants him to take up the family dojo. So now he has to dress up like a girl to prove that he has the ability to choose his own future."

"Yeah whatever. So if you're not gonna give any advise, why don't you get to your stupid sutras and get outta here."

The young monk started to put his Manga away when a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Inuyasha... didn't you just say that you don't want to do as your father wished?"

"yeah..."

"And that you wish that you could get away?"

"Yeah, but there's gaurds everywhere and... uh... Miroku... what's with that look?"

"Inuyasha... I have an idea to help you."

"uh..."

---------------------------------------------------

"No way in hell I am doing this!"

"It's the only way to get you out Inuyasha..."

Anime flames surrounded the glaring Inuyasha. "Those comic books have rotten you brain! Like anyone in thier right mind would wear that!"

"Inuyasha-san It's the only way that we'd be able to get you out of here with no one knowing it's you!"

'That' was a simple black dress with long sleeves and a skirt that went to his ankles.

"You said you wanted to get away, and I doubt the gaurds would let you walk out the door. the enire western lands heard your scream." Miroku said putting a black cloth headband over his pointed ears.

"But WHY the cross-dressing!"

"Because as a guy you'd be easily noticed as either a human or a hanyou. I mean how many times have you tried to escape?"

"Twenty-three" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"See? But your long hair and pale skin...you'd make a pretty convincing girl-"

Miroku dodged another fist introduction.

"Miroku. I'm not doing this. I am NOT doing this!"

Miroku sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. It's your furneral- I mean wedding."

Inuyasha slammed the door in the monk's face. He walked over th his window and put his hands in the sleeves of the Haiori he always wore.

'I don't want to get married...' He thought groaning.

He was inturrupted by the window to the room next to his slamming open, a waterfall of slugs fell out. after throwing the bucket out he heard Sesshoumaru say to himself,

"Once he's married, I'm putting leeches in his wedding bed."

Those last two words struck.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. 'I forgot about that part! If I get married then...No! I'm got to get out of here!'

--------------------------------------------------

"goodbye Miroku-sama! and Miroku-sama's girlfriend!"

"Goodbye!"

"I'mgonnakillhim.I'mgonnakillhim.I'mgonnakillhim.I'mgonnakill..."

The gaurd of the front gate paused his waving and took a good look at the 'girlfriend' of the young monk.

"I've never been in the mainhouse... so why does she look so familiar?"

She had long white hair, pale skin, and although she kept her head down he saw bright gold eyes peek out from under her black cloak. She was carrying a familiar bright red cloth wrapped up in a ball with a black sheath sticking out of the side.

'If I didn't know better,' he thought, 'I'd say that was Inuyasha-sama...'

The girl sneesed, and the hood of her cloak fell off revealing a pair of white dog-ears.

"Oh...crap."

"Nice knowing you Inuyasha."

"Stop right there!" The gaurd shouted.

The two started running deep into the forest that surrounded the castle, the black clothes they wore matching the darkness of the night. The two boys ran until they couldn't see the huge building anymore.

"Alright, there's no chance that they can see us now. I'm getting out of these clothes."

The 100 pissed off hanyou threw down a small cloth bundle that he was carrying that contained the red clothes that he always wore.

"It's too bad I never got a photo."

Inuyasha growled. "Miroku..."

"Oh...my...oh...me...who is this?"

Both guys jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there!" Miroku shouted. Nothing was there but trees.

"Pardon me..." The voice spoke again, "But sir... and madam... who are you? Kaguya-sama will not be pleased when she finds somone has broken into our school."

"School?"

A girl jumped down from a tree branch and slowly landed directly in front of the two intruders. The moonlight above made her skin look pure white. She had short black hair and a black dress that barley covered her up and was very form fitting. Inuyasha glared, Miroku drooled.

"Hello madam, I am Miroku. Would you ever concider bear my children-"

"FOCUS STUPID!"

"My name is Yura of the hair. and Just so you know Mr. Miroku... no boys are allowed anywhere near here."

Suddenly Miroku was suspened in the air unable to move.

"Miroku!"

Miroku tried to move but when he did so his arms and legs started bleeding.

"Silly boy, my invisible hairs are as sharp as knives."

"Hair?" Inuyasha pulled out his sword, and once it was relaced from the sheath it became twice it's size and resembled a large fang.

"What are you-and let go of Miroku before I'm forced to cut you in two." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"you're helping me?"

Yura smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry I don't think I can allow that-"

"Aw shaddup will ya!" Inuyasha swiped at Yura but missed by a centimeter.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Inuyasha growled.

"Temper, temper... why, young miss, your growl is even changing your voice, you're so angry."

Inuyeasha's growl became even stronger as he hit Yura in the side with the blunt side of his sword and slamming her into a tree-and Miroku fell to the ground.

"Now what are you! That last blow was to shut you up. This next one is will finish it."

A lone clap came from just behind a tree. "Well done Miss! are you here to enroll?" The applause was coming from a woman that looked at least ten years older than Yura. Her black hair was to her ankles and she was wearing a purple Kimono and hair ribbons.

"Enroll?"

"Ah Yes! I am Miroku and this is my little sister! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Inuyasha pulled on Miroku's ear and whispered angrily, "Miroku...what in all the hells do you think you're doing!"

"Look at these girls! Surley there's more as beautiful as these!"

"And this helps me avoid marrage how?"

"Just leave this to me."

"Mr... Miroku, was it? What is your sister's name?"

"Her name?"

"Yes, this is an all girl's school after all."

"What?"Mirou slapped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Oh! yes, her name is...Izumi. Owatari, Izumi."

Miroku was ribbed in the stomach with a certian hanyou's full strength.

The lady's eyes turned wide. "Owatari? as in Inutaishou Owatari?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. he's our uncle. unfortanetly she's the only one with demon blood in her."

The woman bowed. "I'm sorry Owatari-san, I didn't know. I am Kaguya, owner of this training school. And I would like to be the first to welcome you to kaze makase sagashi."

"Welcome! wait-wait-wait there's a misunderstanding-"

"Oh! yes, before I forget, I must explain somthing." Miroku said moving in front of the group, "My sister had an accident, somone filled some of her food with some glass shards and in result her voice is quite different from what you'd normally expect from a fifteen-year-old gir-"

Miroku's head once again met Inuyasha's fist.

"Miroku you idiot! what are you thinking!" Inuyasha whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Do you think that your father will look for you in an all-girl's school? Where else would be perfect to hide?" Miroku answered.

Kagyua spoke up again. "No need to be embarrased. and besides, at my training school we'll teach you to master your abilites so that when people insult you you can-"

"You can decapitate them!" Yura shouted happily.

"I'm not sure that I really should enroll, I mean, I'm... I'm not really qualified to learn at a private dojo-"

"No! Not at all! You're plenty qualified! and you can enter today!"

'crap...'

"So, are you ready?"

Miroku spoke up before Inuyasha could.

"Yes! She could sign up right now!"

"Hello? what about my opinion? Hello?"

But Inuyasha's voice had faded off in the background and within minites, Izumi Owatari was the newest student in kaze makase sagashi.

kaze makase sagashi means 'I'll leave it to the wind'. I just chose that cause it just sounede cool... no real reason...


	2. Here comes the bride

A Princess named Inuyasha

By Lunagirl2001

Chapter two: Here comes the bride...

Just so you know, this takes place at night. I realized I didn't say that clearly in the last chapter (when Inu complained how Sess never gets up in the day) so I thought I should say it now.

-------------------------

Footsteps were heard going through the halls of the castle. They stopped at a room filled with books and some chairs around a fireplace. Sitting in one of the chairs was the young wife of the demon lord, the mistress Izayoi.

The demon lord sighed as he sat down next to his wife. "Izayoi, why did we have a son? Couldn't we have a nice, shy little girl? You know, one that stayed four forever?"

His wife, who was currently reading a book, set down her literature laughing. "Inuyasha's top blew off again?"

"Yes. He had problems with his engagement with Miss Kikyo." Inunotaishou answered.

"Well dear, he does have reason."

"Oh so now you're on HIS side!"

Izayoi tried not to laugh at how much Inunotaishou sounded like his son. "Inuyasha may be a hanyou, but it's no reason to try to rule his life."

"I'm not trying to rule his life. I just want him to stay safe."

"The wars have stopped for three years. It can't still be as bad as it was back when he was first born. We have no reason to keep him a secret any longer. He would be fine."

"... Have you seen your son lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's got a horrible attitude, his skin is pure white from rarely going outside, he can't cook, and he can't even fight a dead rodent. If he went out into the world, he'd die within five minutes!"

"At least have some faith in him!"

"Izayoi, I do. You know I do. But despite the silence of this time, I know it's not going to last. He'll leave in a month when he gets married. He can begin his life with a fresh start in the northern mountains. He'll have his wishes come true by leaving this place, and he'll be away from all the battles that will come to the western lands."

"How do you know that something will happen?" Izayoi asked, not sure if she wanted to hear an answer.

"Trouble is coming from the south." Inunotaishou said, "And it's not going to be a quiet problem either."

Inunotaishou's expression gave away how worried he was over the safety of his wife and sons.

"If... anything ever happened to any of you..." He started to say.

Izayoi walked over to her husband and leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. "Nothing will happen to us. Don't worry."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right. Besides, he's even acting more grown-up." Inunotaishou said with a smile.

"How so?"

"Normally he's punching his walls by now, but Inuyasha's been completely quiet for about an hour."

"You're right! Not a sound!"

"... Which means he's probably getting himself into a lot of trouble."

"Come on!" Izayoi said laughing, "You should have more faith in him, like me!"

Right then, there was a knock at the door.

"What." Inunotaishou said as a terrified servant walked in.

The servant stuttered. "Um... In... Inu..."

"What's wrong?" Izayoi asked.

"Pardon me milord... my lady... but Inuyasha... it appears that he... he ran away."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down dear!"

Inunotaishou yelled again." HOW COULD HE RUN AWAY?"

"I'm sorry milord! But we couldn't recognize him!"

"And how could you not recognize him? You've here longer than he's been alive." Izayoi said so that she wouldn't have to hear her husband yell it.

"Well... he... he was dressed as a woman."

"WHAT!" both parents shouted in unison at the top of their lungs.

---------------------------------------

At the same time, and only a few miles away, Inuyasha's eyes go wide as he shudders.

"What's wrong Izumi?" Yura asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh nothing, nothing... just for some reason, I suddenly felt very, very... scared."

Yura grinned. "Oh don't worry, our room mates aren't that bad."

"Oh good." Inuyasha said with an attempt at a giggle, which ended up sounding like a squeak.

'Damn... making my voice sound like this is hard! Even though Miroku said that lame excuse that he probably got out of a comic book, no one's that stupid that they'd believe that a girl would ever have a deep voice like mine.'

After sighing, he spoke again, forcing his voice to be higher than it normally was- his lame attempt at sounding like a girl. "Yura, do you know where you're going? It's pretty late."

"It's only ten thirty. And besides, if I ever am too late, Kikyo-chan will look for me."

"Kikyo?"

"Oh she's one of our room mates. You'll love her, she's so nice."

"Oh that's nice-ROOMMATES!" Inuyasha shouted, temporarily forgetting to try and sound girly, "As in sharing a room with other girls?"

"Well yeah, don't you remember? This is a small training school. There's only one place for the girls to stay."

Inuyasha gulped. 'Oh crap! I get out of one problem and into another! I can't stay in a room with other girls! I'm gonna be labeled as a pervert! And I'm nothing like Miroku! Why am I always surrounded by women?'

"Miroku... I'm gonna kill you..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Something wrong Izumi?" Yura asked.

"Oh me? Nothing! Nothing!" Inuyasha answered in girly mode.

"You don't have to lie to me. I already know."

Inuyasha went pale(er). "You... you do?"

"Yeah... and I can understand."

Inuyasha spoke so that his voice was almost a whisper. "How... how'd you find out? Did Miroku tell you?"

Yura shook her head. "No, I could tell."

Inuyasha gulped. Yura put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're worried about being half demon aren't you?"

"...Wha?"

"I could tell by your skin color, that you haven't been out for a while, and you probably don't know. although in many places hanyou are the most hated of creatures, here, Youkai and humans get along. and so you don't have to worry about anything bad happening to you- unless of course, you're incorrigible,"

"Oh you got me!" Inuyasha said with a fake smile and another squeak-giggle. He sighed. 'so she doesn't know... that's good... I guess...'

They stopped at a small house, which had at least three windows on each side. There was only one door to enter, right in the middle of the front side of the building.

"Here we are!" Yura said smiling.

A relieved smile spread across Inuyasha's face. 'thank goodness, it's pretty big, so I don't have to worry about seeing things or being seen.'

Inuyasha opened the door and saw three throwing stars being fired right at him! He slammed the door shut just in time to hear the sound of the three stars hit the thick wood door.

"I think they're expecting visitors." Inuyasha said starting to quickly walk away.

Yura snickered. "Sorry forgot to tell you, you have to knock." She knocked on the door and walked in safely. Cautiously, Inuyasha followed.

Inside, where not one, not two, but FIVE other girls, changing into their nightclothes... some, wearing... very little clothing at all. Inuyasha fainted.

"Izumi! Izumi! Are you okay!"

"What happened!"

"Is she alright!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Who's Izumi?" he mumbled as he started to open his eyes.

He looked up and was greeted by five pairs of eyes.

"Oh no!" A red-haired girl said, she's got... amnesia!"

"Ayame, don't be stupid." A dark-haired girl mentioned, her red eyes in a scowl. "She's obviously dead."

"How could she talk if she's dead Kagura?" a brown-haired girl asked.

"Maybe we should poke her with a stick. Then we'd be able to prove I'm ri-"

Now Inuyasha remembered. He was about to have a nosebleed when his brain was smart and let him faint instead. He instantly sat up, forcing out the most innocent giggle he could. "Oh! Don't worry! I'm fine!"

At first, everyone was silent. Then, all of a sudden, the four girls who weren't Yura glowered. The two at his sides slammed him back down on the hard wood floor. While one of the other girls pinned down his ankles, the brown-haired girl pulled a short sword out of nowhere and held it at his throat.

"Who are you! Why are you in a dress! Boys are not permitted in this school! You've got a lot of nerve trying to get in here!" The brown-haired girl shouted at him.

"Hey! Hey!" Yura shouted pulling the girls off of Inuyasha, "Knock it off you guys! I know that you all think that she's a guy, but she's not!"

"You're kidding!" The brown-haired girl asked as she started to put the sword in a sheath.

"Nope, this is the half-breed niece of the demon lord Inunotaishou!" Yura said helping Inuyasha stand.

Inuyasha was slightly annoyed with Yura's description of him. 'Half-breed?... oh well. I suppose I can bear with it if it helps my alibi."

"But she sounds just like a boy Yura-chan! Are you sure Izumi's a girl?" The redhead insisted.

"She was fed broken glass, Ayame. How do you think you'd talk after that?" Yura answered, "Besides, here's proof for you!"

Yura grabbed Inuyasha's nearest pectoral muscle. Because Inuyasha was rather weak, there was barely any muscle there.

"See? Very soft!" She said cheerfully.

Inuyasha stared at Yura, immensely creeped out.

"Yura! Look at her face! Stop before you traumatize her!" A girl with black hair and brown eyes shouted.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I forgot you've never been outside before!"

Inuyasha was just relieved she didn't lift his skirt.

"So, Izumi was it?" The red-eyed girl asked, "Why'd you faint?"

"ah... um... I'm hungry." Inuyasha lied, "I haven't eaten yet so--"

Someone ran up to him, throwing a punch at his head. Inuyasha just barely got out of the way. The girl had skin as pale as his, and brown eyes so dark they almost matched her black hair that came to her knees. she pulled three throwing stars from the sleeve of her black clothes and threw them at Inuyasha. He missed one of them, but the other two landed just above his shoulder, pinning him to a nearby wall.

"What kind of ruler allows his daughter to go to school without food?" She asked.

Inuyasha wasn't intimidated. His brother and father were both a lot scarier than she is.

"The kind who forces them to marry a total stranger against their will." he said.

The girl smirked. "Good answer." She pulled the two stars out from Izayoi's dress. Inuyasha looked at his shoulder, knowing that his mother would kill him as soon as she saw rips in her clothes.

The girl in black turned away and walked to a trunk at the opposite side of the room, which she quickly rummaged through.

The girl with brown eyes and black hair went over to him. "Sorry about Kikyo," She said, "She's just been furious at her parents for the past two months."

'Kikyo!' Inuyasha's mind screamed, 'this is the roommate that's 'so nice' and that 'I'd love'! She's the terminator!'

"And she has reason to be!" the brown-haired girl added, "Her parents just told her that she's in a arranged marriage!"

'Arranged marriage? No wonder she liked my answer.'

The red haired girl chimed in, "The poor girl! I mean, she couldn't have worse luck! Not only is she being married against her will, but to the worst suitor in history!"

"Is he really so bad?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound like a girl again.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"He's a short-tempered-"

"Hot-headed-"

"Spoiled-"

"Loud-mouthed-"

"Immature-"

"Half-breed-"

"Momma's boy-"

"Who can't even take care of himself--let alone a family!"

"Wow." Inuyasha commented, "It sounds like you all hate this guy."

"You bet!" The brown haired girl added, "We all know that Kikyo deserves someone much better than that jerk!"

"Yeah! His parents must've gotten him confused with some other baby!" The girl with red eyes and black hair said laughing, "A brat like that doesn't deserve a strong name like Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha froze in shock, his eyes growing wide.

"W...wh...what was that?"

"His name is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha heard his father's voice run through his mind.

'You're going to marry Lady Kikyo whether you like it or not!'

He looked back at Kikyo. She was sitting down on a bed, polishing a very sharp Katana.

'THIS IS THE KIKYO I'M GOING TO MARRY! I CAN'T MARRY HER! SHE'S DEADLY!'

"Not many people know that Inunotaishou and Izayoi had a kid... I guess they were trying to keep him a secret."

"Oh yeah! He's your cousin isn't he Izumi?" Yura asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer with anything but a blank stare.

"Kikyo-chan, what're you going to do?" the red-head asked, "You have to marry this jerk in a month!"

Kikyo chuckled. "Don't worry my friends. I already have a plan."

"P-plan?" Inuyasha asked, trying to look sweet and innocent--and not terrified, "What plan is that?"

"I'll marry him, like I'm supposed to. And on the wedding night..." Kikyo's smirk turned to a maniacal grin," I'll go over to him and pretend to kiss him... and when he least expects it..."

She picked up a dagger, and unsheathed it.

"I'll cut them off." She finished, "And while he's curled up in pain, a bloody mass on the floor, I'm going to order him to do everything I say for the rest of his life. Otherwise, I'll slice off the rest...with a dull knife."

Inuyasha's skin went paler, his eyes growing wider.

The other girls laughed.

'Oh... Dear... God...' Inuyasha thought, 'Th-th-this girl... marrying her is worse than death! I'm going to be in a living hell!'

"Yep! That'll show him!" The brown-eyed girl added.

"My... poor... cousin." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Aw, don't feel bad for him." The red-head said with a sweet smile, "You know that jerk had his punishment coming to him eventually, didn't you Izumi-chan?"

"I don't think you can call her Izumi-chan yet, you haven't even introduced herself!" The brown-eyed girl said, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, by the way, I'm training to become a priestess!"

The red haired girl grinned. "I'm Ayame! I'm a wolf Youkai that's trying to strengthen my powers."

The girl with black hair and red eyes introduced herself as Kagura, the wind itself.

'no clue what that means.' Inuyasha thought.

"I'm Sango. I'm learning to be a taijiya." Said the girl with brown hair who yelled at him earlier.

"A taijiya? They teach that with Youkai?"

"Of course." Sango said, "It's so that I can help my Youkai friends if they're fighting another Youkai. It's better than being useless."

"And is Kikyo learning to be a ninja?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"A priestess."

"A priestess!"

"Yep." Kagome answered, "She wanted to become a ninja, but her family discovered that she has unbelievably strong spiritual powers. So she's here to strengthen them."

"And the weapons?"

"Her hobby."

'Great. Not only can she rip me to shreds with her weapons, but now she can electrocute and paralyze me at will! This day just keeps getting better.' Inuyasha said holding his head. He was miserable.

"Izumi, you okay?" Sango asked, "You look kind of sick."

"Maybe she needs some sleep." Yura offered, "She and her brother had to walk here."

"Brother?"

"Miroku." Inuyasha said annoyed, "It was his idea for me to come here."

"Well, your brother made a good choice!" Ayame said, "You'll definitely get strong here!"

She yawned. "Well, looks like its time for me to go to bed! Goodnight!"

"Bed?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagura nodded. "Yes, we'll have to get our strength for tomorrow. It'll be hard working with a newbie."

Inuyasha was looking around the room. The large room they were in had no beds. It just had a few places to sit, a lot of trunks, and a large low-rise table in the middle.

"Do you sleep on the table?" he asked.

"Uh... no. Do you think Kaguya-sama is really that cheap?" Kagura asked laughing.

The girls led Inuyasha to the very back of the room.

"Here is where we sleep."

Inuyasha was staring at a wall. "Um... yeah. That's... uh... nice." He tapped the wall with one finger. "Definitely saves you money on beds-- whoa!"

The hanyou jumped backward as the wall slid to the side revealing a secret room.

"It's a magic trick from the continent." Ayame said, "It looks like a wall, but it's really a door. If anyone tries to steal anything they'll have a hard time getting to us."

She ran into the room pulling Inuyasha in by one arm. It was a large room, filled with many different things. On each side of the room were three beds, each surrounded by items that instantly gave away which person owned which bed.

"So... if your beds are in here, why do you change out there?"

"That's where our trunks are! We keep our clothes in there!"

Inuyasha groaned. He didn't see any logic in Kagura's excuse. He looked at the beds. There was one covered in furs and had a taxidermy ferret as a pillow. That had to be Ayame's. Next to it was a bed that was covered in white, with feathers and fans all around the place. Wind-girl Kagura. Then a bed covered in black cloth and had the hilt of some kind of short-sword sticking out from under the pillowcase. Terminator. After her, a bed that had pink and black sheets, with much less scary looking weapons. The taijiya. A red bed surrounded by combs, Yura. And lastly, a bed covered in pink sheets that had a bow and arrow leaning against it, which had to belong to Kagome.

Inuyasha counted the number of beds: six. Then he counted the number of people in the room: seven.

"Here, Izumi!" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha to the side. She led him to the bed covered in pink sheets.

"You can share with me."

"WHAT! NO!--Uh, No, no. it's alright. I... uh... I like sleeping on the floor."

"Come on, no one likes--"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "No, really! I love these hardwood floors!" He lied down on the cold wood and rubbed his face against it.

"Ah, so comfy!" he said in the sweetest, girliest, voice he could muster.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, going under her soft, pink, comforter.

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh yes! I'd take a nice dead tree over a fluffy bed any day!"

He was lying through his teeth, but apparently was convincing enough that Kagome believed him. She yawned and went to sleep. Shortly after, someone blew out the lanterns that were lighting up the room, and eventually the only sound that could be heard was of six girls sleeping. Inuyasha lied on the drafty floor staring up at the ceiling.

'I can't believe only yesterday I thought I was going to live in that stupid castle for the rest of my life.' he thought, 'In the couple hours since I've run away... I've done more that I have in years.'

"Feh." he said quietly, "This may not be so bad after all, that is, as long as I'm not caught."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something from outside of the building. It was a familiar person whispering.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... where are you?"

Inuyasha instantly sat up. 'Miroku?'

He walked over the sliding door, and as quietly as he could, he opened it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Inuyasha jumped, and turned to Ayame's bed. She was chewing on her ferret.

"You're not going anywhere, lunch!"

'Ugh. Gross.' Inuyasha walked into the next room, and out the door.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... can you hear me?"

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the back on the head. "Of course I can hear you moron! I'm part demon!" he whispered angrily.

"Well that's a very nice thank you!" Miroku whispered back.

"Oh yeah, thanks for putting me with the 'we hate Inuyasha fan club'!"

"What are you talking about."

Inuyasha quickly went through everything that happened to him.

"Well except for the 'fiancée wanting to ruin everything worth living for', this place is great!"

"Miroku. A girl offered for me to share her bedding."

"Exactly! This place should be called 'heaven'!"

Inuyasha smacked him upside the head again.

"So what're you doing here anyway pervert?"

"I prefer the term 'popular'."

"I bet you do. Now answer!"

Miroku twiddled his fingertips. "Well... I want to see if there was a way I could hide here too."

"Huh?"

-Earlier that night!-

"How weird. There aren't any guards around."

With no one at their posts, Miroku was able to walk right into the castle of Inunotaishou.

"Sesshoumaru! Did you help him!"

Miroku leapt in the air. He crept toward the nearby room where he heard the loud shout. It was Sesshoumaru's room.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on his bed scribbling what looked like music notes on a sheet of lined paper.

"Father. With all due respect, what the hell possessed your mind to believe that I would help that thorn-in-my-brain brother of mine?" Sesshoumaru spoke calmly, unafraid of the furious demon in front of him.

Miroku, on the other hand, was terrified. He was watching from the window, and Inunotaishou's furious expression made Miroku wish he could run under his bed and hide.

"Because that thorn is now out in the world fending for himself." Inunotaishou continued.

"Oh, that's good." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, "Now he'll finally be tortured like he deserves."

"Do you know where he is, or where he could possibly hide?"

"Father. He's never been outside of these gates since he was born." Sesshoumaru said in his usual monotone, "With his luck he'll ask for lodging at a homosexual whore house, and think it's just an expensive inn. He doesn't know anything about the outside."

Inunotaishou clenched his fists so tightly that blood began to leak from his fingers. He was pushed aside by his wife. He sighed, starting to regain control of his temper.

"Sesshoumaru," she asked, "I think, maybe you should go and try and find Inuyasha."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if your father finds him, he might kill him."

"Might? You have any doubt?"

"Please, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru got off his bed, putting his notebook away in his pocket. "Alright. But as soon as I find him I'm dumping honey on him and throwing him in an anthill."

Izayoi laughed. "Don't worry, we're definitely doing something worse to him when he gets home."

Inunotaishou smirked. "You should have more faith in him, like me!" he said, imitating Izayoi.

"Shut up you."

Sesshoumaru stood up. "Have you ever considered the monk he hangs out with?"

"Miroku?"

"That monk has a name?"

Izayoi wondered if her husband was truly as dense as he sometimes seemed.

Sesshoumaru continued. "He is always going outside, and he is Inuyasha's only friend."

"That's right!" Inunotaishou added, "I just remembered! The guard mentioned that Miroku was with him when he ran off! He must have helped him!"

"Well, that's good news."

The two parents stared at Sesshoumaru, confused.

"How is that good news?"

"He's standing right outside my window."

Miroku instantly turned around and started running.

-Flashback end!-

"How the hell did you escape from both my brother and my dad?"

Miroku pulled something out from his sleeve.

"I used this."

"A stinky rag. Okay, that solves everything--not!"

Miroku sighed, and pulled another item out from his pocket. "Here, smell this."

Inuyasha did. "Wow. A peach smells like a peach. Amazing."

Miroku wrapped the peach up in the rag he took out earlier. "Now what do you smell?"

"Miroku, this is idiotic."

"Just smell the stupid fruit."

Severely annoyed, Inuyasha did. "I don't smell anything."

"What?"

Inuyasha just realized what he said. "...I don't smell anything. That rag can get rid of a person's smell?"

"Exactly. It's soaked in herbs that can numb the sense of smell around a dog demon."

"Then whenever I'm around that rag, I can't smell anything?"

"You're only half dog demon, genius. It's not as powerful for you." Miroku tucked the cloth back into his robes, "So, is there somewhere I can hide?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Miroku, men aren't allowed on the premises. When they almost caught me, they were going to slit my throat!"

"Well there has to be some way! Otherwise, your dad is going to beat me, torture me, find you, and make you marry the terminator!"

An idea appeared in Inuyasha's mind. "I've got it!"

"You're going to let you father beat me and--"

"No, you idiot. I have a plan that just might get you a place to hide."

"I knew you'd help me!" Miroku said happily.

-------------------------

"Oh my poor brother! I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

The six girls woke up at the sound of someone in distress.

"What was that?" Yura asked.

Kagome looked down at the floor next to her bed. "Hey! Izumi's gone!"

"Izumi!" Sango shouted, running out the door into the next room.

"What's wrong Izumi!"

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, pretending to cry. His head was lying on the stomach of Miroku, who looked as though he just got fifty years beaten out of him. Inuyasha figured he might as well try and gain the pity of the girls for his friend, so he beat him to a pulp.

"My brother!" Inuyasha wailed, "I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

"Dude... your crying sucks." Miroku muttered quietly.

"Shut up." Inuyasha answered.

"Izumi..." Kagome asked, slowly walking over, "Is this... Miroku?"

Still trying to cry, Inuyasha nodded. "He had no where else to go."

He put his head back on Miroku's stomach, hitting his forehead against Miroku a little too hard.

"Augh!" Miroku shouted, "Iz-I-Iz-Izumi... you...hit a wound."

Miroku was having a hard time keeping himself from beating on his 'precious little sister'. He wasn't sure if his so called 'friend' was really trying to help him, or if he was getting revenge for Miroku forcing him to stay in a camp full of girls who wanted him dead.

"Oh! My brother! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha said with fake concern. He hugged Miroku tightly. Miroku gave a tiny squeak in pain.

"Izumi, you have to let go!" Ayame said, gently pulling Inuyasha away, "Squeezing him like that will make his lacerations become worse!"

Sango wiped his forehead with a clean cloth. "His wounds are really fresh. This must have happened recently."

Miroku looked up at Sango. "An angel. I must have died. He's finally killed me."

Inuyasha resisted kicking Miroku in the head. Thinking of _girls_ at a time like this!

"He? Who's he?"

"Our father." Inuyasha said in his girly voice, pretending to sound sad and ashamed, "Mir-my brother sent me here to protect me... and when he wouldn't tell him where I was..."

Inuyasha was surprised how the girls bought this 100 B.S. story.

"I'm sorry Izumi." Kagome said giving him a sympathetic hug. Inuyasha wasn't really noticing the hug, rather, he was looking down at Miroku. His left hand was slowly creeping to where Sango was sitting next to him.

'Stupid Miroku! Don't blow the whole thing! Hit on them and there's no way--'

"His wounds appear to only be on his torso, arms, and head. I'll go get some medicine and bandages." Sango got up from her spot just a second before Miroku's hand could get a hold on her backside.

Ayame helped him sit up, and slid open the top half of his robe. "Your abdominal muscles must hurt, Mr. Monk."

"Y-yes." Miroku made himself look as miserable as he could. He liked the idea of five beautiful women tending his injuries...

Kikyo sat down in front of him. "Well," she said dipping a hand-towel into a bowl of green liquid, "It's about to hurt a lot more."

She pressed the wet cloth against a large stab wound in his abdomen. Sango Sat down behind him and added more to wounds on his back. Miroku shuddered, his fantasy shattering into cruel reality. Inuyasha was using all of his strength to not laugh.

"Hey... guys..." Inuyasha whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"Do with what?" Yura asked.

"My brother. We can't send him back home. Can you imagine what father'll do to him?"

Yura nodded, "I understand, but..."

"I know." Inuyasha finished a little louder, "Miroku, hide here?"

Miroku heard. "That's a great idea!"

Kikyo slammed a katana blade first into the wood floor, dangerously close to something very valuable to Miroku.

"That is NOT a great idea."

"It's not?" Miroku asked, petrified.

"You are a man. We women know exactly how you think." Kikyo said scowling.

"N-n-not all men are created equal..." Miroku said in his defense.

'Except in this situation, where Kikyo is accurate in her assumption.' Inuyasha thought, rolling his eyes.

"I say we should hide him here." Kagura walked over to Miroku, "It'll be like hiding a puppy from your parents."

"I resent that remark!" Inuyasha was lucky he remembered to sound girly. When he shouted, he sounded very masculine.

Kagura ignored him. "Besides, if he tries anything, we can kill him."

Kikyo smirked. "Sounds like a good plan."

"I'm fine with it."

"Me too."

"I suppose if Kikyo is around to kill him... it should be fine."

Kagome put on a sweet smile and hugged Inuyasha again. "This is great! Now you both are safe!"

Inuyasha strolled over to Miroku and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't this wonderful, brother?" he said innocently, "All you have to do is not act like a pervert--not even in the teeniest bit, and you can stay here with me, safe and sound!"

Miroku put on a pained smile. "...great..."

--------------

see you in the next chapter!


End file.
